


Compilations [400 Followers Fics]

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Language, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm, attempted suicide, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the 400 Followers Fics in one place; trigger warnings and summaries are in the notes at the beginning of each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Free wasn’t the biggest fan of flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** AHOT6 “Flying" [glackedandmullered]  
>  **Notes:** This is the first of the 15 prompts I received from my followers for the 400 Follower Fic Giveaway. Thank you to Chu for sending in this prompt and allowing me to write the boys being cute.  <3 Hope you like~!

Gavin wasn’t the biggest fan of flying, though he supposed he was used it it, by now, since he often found himself with more airline miles than any other person in the company, simply due to his frequent trips to England and various places in the US for cons and filming. He did it because he had to; because there wasn’t an easier option. Gavin was not the type to be able to sit down for long periods of time with nothing to entertain him but himself; it wasn’t like he could edit videos or do any work on a plane. So, he was stuck with listening to music and watching the shitty airline movies in an attempt to stay mental through the flight.  
  
Coming back was always worse, though, and he had a good reason for that. Five good reasons, to be exact. His boyfriends and co-workers, who never failed to meet him at the airport, even when he would normally have a ride from Gus or Burnie, they would be there, wanting to greet their favorite Brit back to them and shower him with the affection they so wanted to give him while he was gone. It didn’t matter how long he was gone: a weekend or a few months, and they would still react the same. And it was something that warmed his heart the moment he thought about it, and nearly made his hear burst with happiness and fondness when he stepped into the terminal to find the five of them, Ray and Michael gripping a sign made of poster board and glitter paint, stating they were waiting on “That one cute Brit” in what looked like Ryan’s neat print and grins as wide as his own on each of their faces. He couldn’t help but leap into someone’s arms every time he came home, often times it was Michael or Geoff, sometimes Ryan or Jack. Ray preferred to leap into Gavin’s arms instead with a playful cry of “Vav!” which was always followed by an elated whoop of “X-Ray!”   
  
No, Gavin Free was not the biggest fan of flying, but if it meant coming home to his boys, their hands in his as they lead him out of the terminal with promises of “Welcome Home Cuddles” when they got home, he couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, flying was worth it. 


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could only hope all misunderstandings between them ended like this; he could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** Freewood “Misunderstanding" [iaveinabox]  
>  **Notes:** Prompt 2 out of what is actually 13, not 15. I can’t count. |D ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy some fluffy Freewood, Ave~!  <3 In fact, I hope all of you enjoy~!

“You were supposed to pick me up,” was all Gavin could say when Ryan opened the door to their home, taking in the sight of a half-drowned Brit in front of him before the man pushed his way inside, “You were supposed to pick me up and you forgot about me.”  
  
“Gavin, I-“  
  
“Don’t bloody bother, Ryan. I don’t want to hear it,” he was hurt and rightfully so; Ryan knew he was coming back today and had promised to be there to greet him. Instead, he arrived to no one and had resorted to calling Geoff to take him home. It was all he could do to keep the older man from marching in with him and strangling Ryan; no one hurt the Brit and got away with it, as far as Papa Geoff was concerned. Silently, Gavin threw his bags on the floor, the petulant part of his mind telling him Ryan could clean up the mess.  
  
“Gavin…” Ryan’s hand wrapped around his arm, warm fingers lightly pressed into his cool, wet skin; he tried to ignore how good the warmth felt in favor of staying mad at his boyfriend for standing him up. He couldn’t help but let out a little squeak as Ryan tugged him towards his chest, ignoring the fact that Gavin was soaked from the thunderstorm raging outside that started up just after he landed. With a huff and a pout, Gavin looked up at the older man, lips in a firm frown as he took in the sheepishness in those blue eyes he loved, “You told me in your text you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. I could never forget you.”  
  
Gavin blinked in reply, thinking back to the text he had sent Ryan not two days before, his mind racking over the date he had put in the message, realizing his error only just then, “Today’s the 25th, not the 26th, isn’t it? I’m a smegging idiot.”  
  
“Nah,” Ryan smiled softly, “You’re no idiot. You’re just challenged when it comes to dates.”  
  
“Thanks, love, that makes me feel better,” he couldn’t help but smile at Ryan’s soft laugh, a sound he had missed in his three weeks away; though he heard it through Skype and on the phone, nothing compared to hearing it in person, pressed up against the warm, strong chest he absolutely adored cuddling into when they would lie together. Finally, Gavin allowed himself to relax in Ryan’s arms, resting his head over his lover’s heart, eyes fluttering closed in contentment, “So you didn’t forget about me.”  
  
“I never could, Gavin,” he could feel that rich tone reverberate through Ryan’s chest as he spoke, making him smile quietly, “I’ve been sleeping on your pillow instead of mine, because I couldn’t sleep without a reminder of you.”  
  
“You’re more sappy than I thought you were, Ryan,” he teased, looking up into his amused gaze, matching smile splitting his face.  
  
“And you love it,” Gavin couldn’t help the hum of agreement that made its way out of his throat, “Now, let’s go get you dried off and out of those clothes so I can show you just how much I missed you.”  
  
“Sounds like a top plan to me, love.”  
  
He could only hope all misunderstandings between them ended like this; he could get used to it. 


	3. Switch It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby has a plan, and needs Ray’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** Rayvin “Fem!Gavin" [Lekorda]  
>  **Notes:** Oh, God, there is a reason I don’t write gender bend, and this is why. I tried, though. Sorry the ending is kinda lame, I couldn’t figure out how to end it. XD Happy April Fool’s Day, guys, and I hope you enjoy this lekorda~!

Getting to the office early when he had nothing to work on was something that just never happened for Ray, but, yet, here he was, standing in the cramped office watching his mischievous girlfriend unhook Jack’s computer. April Fools Day had come with a ill-advised plan in Gabby’s mind; of course she had enlisted Ray’s aid in her dealings, as much as the Lad wanted nothing to do with the swapping of everyone’s desks. Her plan was to move the items on everyone’s desks to a desk on the right, thus messing everyone up when they came in and realized their desks were no longer their own. Of course his and Gabby’s desks were exempt from this minor chaos.   
  
At least she was almost done, was Ray’s only happy thought. He had already moved all of the trinkets over, now it was just Jack’s CPU that needed moved over and they were done. Just in time, too, as the rest of the men were probably on their way to the office.   
  
“Help me with this, you pleb!” Gabby said, a laugh in her accented voice and Ray couldn’t help but smile, reaching out to help her pull the machine from its home, “We need to get this done before anyone else gets here.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, and then I get my dick kicked in by Geoff for helping you. Thanks for that,” Ray deadpanned in return, though he couldn’t keep his lips from staying upturned in amusement.  
  
“Aww, I’ll save you, X-Ray. I happen to like your knob the way it is.”  
  
“Thanks, I think. I don’t fucking know. Let’s just get this hooked up. If Geoff deports me, well, I mean, YOLO, right?” Gabby’s laugh was reward enough for him, though the kiss to his cheek was just a bonus. With the final wire being put in its place, they both stood, Gabby’s arms wrapping around Ray’s waist, a brief kiss placed on his lips.  
  
“He’ll probably deport us both, love. This is going to be top, though.”  
  
Geoff definitely didn’t find the prank ‘top’ and spent the good part of an hour alternating between wanting to strangle the duo or being impressed that they managed to pull it off. Jack was the one who found their effort hilarious, taking his newfound seat at Geoff’s desk, commenting on the power he felt from sitting there, much to their amusement. Michael was pissed until he realized his desk was now the couch, and he could record in ultimate comfort; Ryan wasn’t too fond of the change, though, complaining though the Things to Do that Jack’s desk chair wasn’t up to par with his beloved couch.   
  
All in all, they considered it a success, though there were a few well aimed smacks to the pranking pair from Geoff as he took a seat between them. All Ray could do was laugh, smiling fondly at the woman two desks over.  
  
At least Geoff hadn’t deported them. 


	4. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were very much addicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** Juggey “Drugged" [sowrongbutsowrite]  
>  **Notes:** Okay, to be honest, I had no idea where this was going. I was going to write angst, but then this came out, and I liked it too much to ditch it, even though it’s super short. Hope you don’t mind, my friend! Enjoy, sowrongbutsowrite~! Enjoy, everyone~!

The moment he met her, he was hooked. Fucking head over heels type of shit, as stupidly cliché it sounded. She would laugh later when he admitted it, their daughter giggling with her mother, and he was just reminded of how hopeless he was, being addicted to her entirety. He didn’t care, though. She was his drug of choice from day one, before they ever started dating, before they were anything more than co-workers and eventually friends. Before they were engaged, before they were married on a warm spring day, their best friends celebrating in their honor. She was his drug. And to him, she always would be. He would never tire of waking up next to her, listening to her laugh when he cracked a joke, listening to her sing their newborn son to sleep, watching her play up her personality for the every present cameras in the office. Gavin told him he was “bloody whipped.” Then again the asshole wasn’t much better when it came to his own fiancée, and he was always quick to point that out to the smug, British bastard.   
  
What he didn’t know was that the feeling was very much mutual. If she was his drug, then he was very much hers. From the moment she witnessed him chasing Gavin out of the office all those years ago, when she was nothing more than an intern in such a tight-knit company that she thought she would never be included. But they proved her wrong. _He_  proved her wrong. She was smitten the moment he stopped in that hallway, Gavin gladly fleeing the scene to go hide with Ryan. She had watched his breath catch in his chest, and she had wanted so badly to tell him that she knew what he was feeling right then - she later did, during the same conversation with their daughter. She never regretted that day, or any day after. She was just as hooked as he was, and there was no stopping them.   
  
After all, addiction is powerful, and they were very much addicts. Their drug of choice? Love, the strongest of them all. 


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one had ever believed his stories until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** AHOT6 “Mermaids" [whatdoyewant]  
>  **Notes:** FUCK. For a prompt about mermaids, there is a distinct lack of mermaids in this story. I’m so sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway, whatdoyewant~!

The sea wasn’t always the Captain’s first home, but it had quickly become so, since the moment he had stowed away on his first ship. He was just lucky the Captain had allowed him to stay onboard. Now, years later, the Achievement was one of the most feared pirate ships on the Caribbean Sea, and Captain Geoff Ramsey was proud of that fact. He was also proud of his status as being keeper of misfits, his crew a mismatch of people of all walks of life; there was James Haywood, a skilled navigator and even more skilled fighter, especially when it came to the ship’s cannons; there was Caleb Denecour, a young, but charming lad that seemed like he could talk himself out of just about anything; there was Lindsay Tuggey, one of the only ladies on the ship, but no less of a fighter, she was also one hell of a log keeper.  
  
Then there was his First Mate, and the only man Geoff would trust his life with: Jack Pattillo. The man’s unwavering loyalty had saved his life more times than he could count; he would forever be in his debt. Especially that time in Tortuga…yeah, that was a memory he did _not_  want to relive for a while. Griffon had really done a number on him that time.  
  
However, the one thing he desperately wanted, he could never have, as no one ever believed his stories, that is, until he retold them to Haywood, the man listening in silent contemplation before returning the favor in an eerily similar way. Stories of a trio of mermaids, young men, each glowing with a mythical beauty only known to those who had contact with the creatures of legend. He could easily relate to the heartache James felt when he spoke of the loving trio that had saved his life. They were the reason, he quietly told them, he had been able to join the crew of the Achievement.   
  
When Jack joined in, with a story of his own, Geoff felt as though maybe those mermaids knew something he didn’t. Tortuga is when he met with them, Jack said, and they had been the ones to warn Jack of the trouble his Captain was in. We didn’t want anything to happen to any of you, the men had said as they prodded Jack into action, we can’t have anything happen to our bonds.  
  
What the creatures meant was lost on all three pirates, but it had to be something of importance, didn’t it? Bonds, James mused, may be like the soul mates of stories he was told as a child, living in a farm house on the coast. Stories he never truly believed until he set sail on this ship. The last words were quiet, spoken in such a hush that Geoff and Jack strained to hear them over the creaking of the sea worn wood.   
  
The sea was his home now, yes, but it wasn’t his love. No, that honor went to the two men who shared in his memories of three mermaids who, despite all odds, managed to show a few weary men that love didn’t have to be sacrificed to the waves. Geoff swore he would one day thank them for their aid, and thank them for their perseverance. For now, he would settle with watching over his misfits, his lovers by his side. 


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Gavin’s fault, and Michael would stick to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** Mavin “Caught" [bloom5902]  
>  **Notes:** HOLY SHIT, THIS IS THE FIRST MAVIN FIC I’VE EVER POSTED. Lolwhut? Anyway, this may be the last story for tonight! Enjoy, bloom~!

Michael could only blame Gavin for the mess they were in right then. The dumbass had tempted him with soothing words and wandering hands, kisses being peppered on his lips; he was just going to ignore the fact that he gave in and just blame the fact that Geoff Ramsey was currently looking at them with something akin to disappointment and horror. Luckily, they had managed to keep it in their pants, so Geoff was spared from the sight of Gavin and Michael dick, but that didn’t stop the embarrassment from flooding Michael’s veins. Gavin still hadn’t moved from his lap, his eyes wide in a look best described as “deer-in-the-headlights” and had the situation been different, Michael would have laughed.   
  
As it was, it wasn’t different. Their secret relationship of three months was suddenly out in the open, and it seemed like no one had any idea what to say or do next. At least, “Mavin” didn’t. Geoff only took a moment before he sighed loudly, moving across the office and plopping down in his chair, his mug making a soft thud as it hit the desk. Their boss leveled his sleepy gaze on the two Lads who had yet to move or speak. Another sigh broke the silence.  
  
“Get the fuck off of Michael, dumbass. I can’t take you seriously like that,” he said, the words sounding loud in the small room. Michael nearly did laugh when the Brit scrambled off his lap like he had been burned, taking his seat and giving Geoff a look similar to that of a scorned child who had been caught in the cookie jar. The stare-down continued for another few moments before Geoff spoke again.  
  
“You assholes couldn’t wait just a few more months to start fucking? I owe Burns fifty bucks now, because of you,” it came out as an annoyed huff, tattooed arms crossing as he took in the stunned faces across from him; he couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips.  
  
“That’s what you’re worried about? Owing Burnie fifty dollars?” Michael said, his voice laced with disbelief at their luck; he thought Geoff was going to kick their shit in when he opened the door and found the couple making out in Michael’s desk chair.  
  
“Well, yeah, it’s fifty dollars I’m going to lose because you two couldn’t keep it in your pants. Which, speaking of that, no fucking in the office. No one needs to see that shit.”  
  
Maybe getting caught wasn’t the bad thing they thought it was going to be. That is, until the entire company found out and made Mavin jokes for weeks. But that was another story.


	7. Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a hotel room with Gavin was Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** Platonic Geovin “Bedtime"  
>  **Notes:** LOOK, I HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THESE. I just have been stupidly fucking busy, and, yeah, work sucks balls. Anyway, hope you enjoy this silly piece of writing, negloves~!

Why Burnie had thought it was a great idea for him to share a hotel room with Gavin was beyond him, but he may fucking strangle his long-time friend. Especially since Gavin was drunk off his ass, and therefore extremely fucking chatty. All Geoff wanted to do was sleep; long days at cons tended to do that to him, not to mention it was one of the first ones he had attended in a while. He was tired. Why wasn’t Gavin rooming with Michael, again? Lindsay, right. They should have stuck Ray in here with the dumbass.   
  
You know, Geoff may just kill both Burnie and Gavin, at this rate. That is, if the British idiot _wouldn’t. Shut. His. Fucking. Mouth._  
  
“Geeeeeoooooff, are you still listening to meeee? This is bloody impotent.”  
  
“Important, dumbass. And it’s not. Now go the fuck to sleep.”  
  
“But it is, Goeff. Because wot if it’s true? Wot if we’re just game characters in a big, dumb game?” the slur in Gavin’s words would have been funny if Geoff wasn’t so tired. Instead, it was making the urge to slap the Brit that much stronger.  
  
“We’re not fucking Sims, Gavin. And if you don’t fucking shut up, I will be kicking your shit in. One more word, I swear.”  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, and Geoff almost breathed a sigh of relief; his threats must have finally worked. Or Gavin finally passed out.  
  
Too bad he wasn’t that lucky.  
  
“Wot if…?”  
  
Gavin’s words were cut off by a squawk as Geoff tackled him to the floor. Bedtime would have to wait; he had an idiot to silence. 


	8. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and water don’t mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Major Character Death  
>  **Prompt:** Mavin “Drowning"  
>  **Notes:** Uh…this one got kinda dark. I hope you like angst, werekindofapackagedeal!

The water seemed comforting as it swirled around him, pulling him further into it’s depths. He was tired of fighting it, tired of trying to reach the surface; it was calm down here. Unlike the world above. The world above was confusing, painful, and lonely. There was too much heartache, too much uncertainty. He felt numb here. No emotion. Was this what it was like to die? Was he dying? Surely this comforting substance wouldn’t be killing him, right? No, it was too warm, too gentle with his weary body. His eyes tracked the swirls of light on the waves above him, mesmerized by the display. Yeah, it was too beautiful down here to warrant trying to make it back up.  
  
Something nagged at him, though. Something was trying to pull him back to the surface, something nestled in his heart. What was it? Was it…love? Did he love? Is that why the world above hurt? Because he was in love? Why would love hurt? Was his love not returned? Did he try to love, only to be rejected? Or did he not even try? Why didn’t he have the answers?   
  
The water seemed to shush him, as if trying to soothe him and his worries. It was working. The water was winning. The lights were going away. He felt weightless, why did he feel weightless? He was dying. He knew he was dying. The water, beautiful and hypnotizing, was killing him. And he couldn’t find it in himself to care. At least it was peaceful.  
  
The lights were disrupted. A splash. Someone was grabbing him; who was pulling him from the comfort? Why would they? He was happy down there. The sun was too bright, too burning. It was too late, he wanted to tell his companion, it was too late. His body knocked an abandoned beer bottle away from the edge. Was he drunk? Was his rescuer drunk, too?   
  
It didn’t matter. He couldn’t breathe. He was gone.  
  
“Michael! Please, no!” a sob cut through the familiar voice. It was too late. He couldn’t make it back. His heart ached.  
  
 _I’m sorry, Gavin._  


	9. Love in a Different Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some would call it an orgy. They begged to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Mentions of sexual situations  
>  **Prompt:** AH OT6 “Orgy"  
>  **Notes:** So…I don’t really write smut, so this is the closest I could come to doing so. Hope you still like it, though, modernjackoverland!

Some would call what they did an orgy. They preferred to call it what everyone else did: making love. Just because there were six of them, instead of two, meant nothing; their actions were no different than any other lovers. It wasn’t often that it was all six of them, anyway; they were six men with differing needs, after all. It wasn’t uncommon for them to split into pairs or trios to satisfy those needs.  
  
Nights were all of them were present were a treat. So many voices letting out breathy moans and cries as multiple hands and mouths pleasured their partners. No one was neglected. Everyone’s desires were fulfilled as well as they could be with so many needs. They had their roles perfected, though an occasional switch up wasn’t contested by anyone, whether it was a change in position, partner or activity.   
  
They all had their talents. Gavin’s mouth was sinful; Ryan could tease to the end and back without even touching a shaft; Jack was attentive, his kisses spine melting; Ray was seductive, in a shy way, and eager to please; Geoff was rough, but not overly so, making sure to leave marks on their skin, claiming them as his; Michael’s mouth was sometimes better than Gavin’s, though in a different way, his dirty words goading them on.  
  
They enjoyed their times together, even after when they were sweaty and satiated, cuddled close to each other, murmuring soft declarations of love, hands soothing instead of arousing. They would wake up the next morning, warm smiles adorned on their faces; smiles that would last through the day, no matter the type of day it was.  
  
Some would call what they did an orgy. They just called it love in a different form. 


	10. You Don't Know What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding what you’ve got, sometimes, means finding it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide, Blood, Possible Major Character Death  
>  **Prompt:** AH OT6 “self harm"  
>  **Notes:** Uh…I may have been listening to Linkin Park’s new song “Until it’s Gone” on repeat while writing this. Title and summary taken from that song. Enjoy the angst, ryan-the-mad-king-haywood!

Blood trickled down his arms, marking his tanned skin with crimson; he watched it, entranced by the patterns it made. To him, this was beautiful. His boys would disagree. They wouldn't like the blood, but it made him feel better. Made him feel like what made him unworthy of their love was being drained from his body. Then they could love him again, right? If everything that made him unlovable drained from him? He just wanted them to love him like they used to. He didn’t understand what changed, what he had done. They were distant now, pushing him away.  
  
They didn’t drive him to this, though. No, Gavin came to the conclusion on his own. If he got rid of everything that made him, well, _him_  they could love him again, right? That’s all he wanted. Love.  
  
Why was the room spinning like that; it wasn’t doing it before, was it? The crimson was everywhere now, dripping onto his jeans as he leaned against the bathtub. The dots contrasted nicely with the blue. Why did his head feel funny? It felt light, but, yet, heavy and hard to keep up.  
  
There was banging on the door. Who was banging on the door? They were yelling something, it was so far away. Was that Geoff? Why did he sound scared? Was it because of the note he left on their bed, telling them of his plans, telling them that he loved them more than he loved himself?  
  
Ryan was there. How did Ryan end up next to him? Why was he crying? Why was Geoff crying? Where did Geoff come from; wasn’t he outside the door? The door was broken. Had Ryan broken the door? Why would he do that? To get to him? Why would they make such a mess for him?  
  
“Gavin, please, stay awake. You gotta stay with us, buddy. Please,” Geoff was sobbing. Why was he so upset? He rested his heavy head on Ryan’s chest, the scent of the Gent soothing him. He was so tired. Maybe he should just take a cat nap; would Ryan mind? He never did before they started ignoring him. Maybe he would let him now. Now that the poison was out of his body.  
  
“Gavin, you can’t sleep, not yet. Stay awake for us, please. We can’t lose you,” Ryan’s voice was so broken. Why did he sound so broken? Was it because of him? Did they finally love him again?  
  
“I’m…good enough…now?”  
  
“You always were, Gav. You always were. Please, don’t give up on us. We love you; we need you,” Geoff’s tears were soaking his shirt; sirens were getting closer, but so was the comforting darkness. He was good enough, now. They loved him.  
  
It’s all he ever wanted. 


	11. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not supposed to go like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Language  
>  **Prompt:** Freewood “hostage"  
>  **Summary:** It was not supposed to go like this.  
>  Notes: Mad Ryan is my favorite thing, and no one can change that. Hope you enjoy, co11ie!

Today was not his day, was it? First was the fact that Geoff decided waking him up by dumping ice water on his dick was a good idea, and then he found out the arsehole hadn’t gotten his favorite tea while he was out doing shopping. So, Gavin had to go on his own, walking down to the market near the Ramsey’s suburban home. Too bad he never made it there.  
  
Instead, he was now sitting, tied to a chair, facing one of the most wanted men in Austin, if not the US. James Ryan Haywood, though he was often known as The Mad King to locals, his trademark being a crown, carved into the skin of his victims, often done before said victim was deceased.  
  
Yeah, today was really not Gavin Free’s day.  
  
“Please…I just want to go home,” Gavin’s voice was soft, his accent thicker from fear in the face of what could be his last moments on this Earth. Whatever deity he pissed off seriously had a cruel sense of humor; he didn’t know what he did to deserve being murdered in a dark, damp basement somewhere in Austin.  
  
As he looked into the face of the killer, he found not only amusement, but something else. Was that…fondness?  
  
“What’s your name?” the voice was deep and reverberating; it would be soothing if the circumstances were different. He couldn’t help but answer quietly.  
  
“Gavin. My name’s Gavin.”  
  
“Hmmm, Gavin. I like it, it seems to suit you. Yes, it suits you just fine. And you know who I am, of course,” it wasn’t really a question, more like a statement. He felt pinned by the man’s cool blue eyes, not mentioning the zip ties biding his wrists behind his back. He forced himself to not flinch away when the man’s hand cupped his chin, “And you’re scared, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes…you’re The Mad King…shouldn’t I be scared?”   
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how you would like this to go, Gavin. You have a very handsome face; it’d be a shame to mar it, wouldn’t it? Oh, yes, it would be. It gets kind of lonely, here, you know? No one really…stays very long. But you…you strike me as someone different. I like you,” the smirk he was given chilled him to the core, “I have a proposition, Gavin.”  
  
“O-okay?”  
  
“You keep your life. But, for now, I keep you. Yes, I like this; how about you?”  
  
The only thing he could do was nod; how could he not? If it meant keeping his life for a bit longer, maybe, just maybe, he could make it home. 


	12. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he really have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Langauge  
>  **Prompt:** Freewood “captive"  
>  **Notes:** So, this prompt is kinda similar to Hostage Situation. You people like your hostage Freewood, don’t you? Here’s a reversal of the last one, because I’m unoriginal. Enjoy, pepsi-for-the-soul!

So, this really wasn’t what he was expecting when he opened his eyes, his shoulders stiff from being bound behind his back for what was probably hours, a damp, dark, dingy basement. Not to mention the scrawny twenty-something with sandy hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. The smirk, though, that’s what got him, his heart feeling like it had stopped in his chest. That smirk was all over the news. Gavin Free, one of the most wanted men in America, and most certainly Austin, Texas. Wanted for the murders of almost fifty men and women, of various ages, though none younger than twenty. Apparently, children were a no-no for him.  
  
Currently, Ryan was wishing he was a child himself.  
  
“Well, hullo there, love. Finally awake, hmm? You slept for quite a while; you looked so peaceful like that,” the accent was purred over his words as he approached the older man, hazel eyes surveying him like a cat would watch a mouse. Ryan swallowed loudly, unable to take his eyes off the British man, “I figured it would be a shame to disturb you, really.”  
  
“Look…I just…I don’t want any trouble. Please. If you let me go home in one piece, I won’t mention a thing to anyone. You have my word,” his voice was shaky, unable to hide the fear that resided in his heart; he didn’t want his last moments to be in a basement who knows where. Apparently, Gavin had other ideas.  
  
“Ah, but that wouldn’t be any fun, now would it, love? What did you say your name was? Ryan, yes?” A nod was the man’s only answer, knowing that the smirk and voice would haunt him until the end.  
  
Which may be quite soon, actually.  
  
“You know…I could use someone to talk to. Someone who isn’t dead, you know. Being The Dandy has some downsides; mostly with the loneliness aspect. Ah, yes. And you’re not bad looking, Ryan. I think I might keep you around. Might be fun, having someone to chat to besides the lifeless bodies I normally get to converse with. What do you say, love?” The predator stopped in front of him, caressing his cheek with a tenderness not suited for someone so well known for gripping his victim’s necks until the life drained from their eyes.  
  
Did he really have a choice? 


	13. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Geoff Ramsey was to his boys, it was a protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Prompt:** AH OT6/Geovin “Protective"  
>  **Notes:** LAST 400 FOLLOWERS FIC. And it couldn’t have ended better. I needed some fluff in my life after the last few fics, Jesus. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this adorable piece of literature, nerdytruths!

If there was one thing Geoff Ramsey was to his boys, it was a protector. He was the one to keep the creeps at bay when they went out; he was the one who chased away nightmares with cuddles and warm hugs; he was the one who broke up tensions when the boys got a little too heated. Geoff was their hero, but more specifically, a certain Brit’s hero.  
  
Geoff was the one who took him in, when all he had was a suitcase and a duffel bag to his name, but a dream of living in the States and doing what he loved with people he admired. Geoff was the one who bought him tea and made him his favorite English fare when he was homesick. Geoff was the one to encourage him, when he thought he wasn’t doing as well as he needed to at Rooster Teeth.  
  
Geoff was the one to soothe him after break ups and make him laugh when things didn’t go his way. Geoff was the one who kissed him first, made sure he was okay with it before kissing him again. Geoff was the one to comfort him when he thought Ryan hated him. Geoff was the one to encourage him to eventually try to convince Michael and later Ryan to join their relationship. Geoff was the one who sealed their bond, who made their lives that much better.  
  
For everything Gavin Free had, and would have, Geoff Ramsey was the reason. His protector. His mentor. His hero. 


End file.
